


The Witch and the Death's Daughter

by khonsu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Calliope Reaper-Jones Series - Amber Benson
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khonsu/pseuds/khonsu
Summary: After her death Tara Maclay meets Calliope Reaper-Jones.





	The Witch and the Death's Daughter

**DISCLAIMER:** Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer & Amber Benson's Death's Daughter crossover.

* * *

”Open up, goddammit!” I said aloud annoyed with myself as I was trying to open a wormhole. Then the air shimmered, and a young woman came through the shimmering air. I looked at her, she was a bit confused, and... dead. "Dammit, failed again,"

"Um... excuse me?" She asked.

"Nothing... I'm sorry, I know I have responsibilities and all, but I'm a bit busy right now,"

The young woman nodded. "I'm in no hurry," She smiled sadly. "Apparently I'll never again be in a hurry," She appeared to be not the least disconcerted by the fact that she was dead, or that she'd come through a wormhole. Come to think of it, how did that happen? That so wasn't what I had tried to do. I sighed, it seemed that I managed to open a wormhole only when I did it accidentally.

"Right, could you wait for a moment, I'm sure someone will come and get you," I said.

She shrugged. "Sure, I can wait,"

Alright, space, time... folding space... I'm so bad at this. Even more now when I felt the unknown woman's eyes burning my back. She was way too interested in what I was doing.

"Um..." She started and jumped backward when I spun around.

"What?" I said harsher than I meant to, I wasn't trying to be unfriendly, but this folding space thing made me angry.

"...you should have just fold space at the quantum level, not in a physical level like you are trying to..." She blushed. "N-not that I, I think that I know it better than you," She quickly backed off.

Oh, great, now random dead person not only knows what I was trying to do, she knows HOW to do it. "Quantum level?" I asked.

She nodded and frowned. "I-I'm not sure... Willow was the one who understood the science behind magic... b-but I...I, I, can feel that..." She stopped.

I sighed. "Just tell me. What am I doing wrong?"

"You, you are trying to fold space, that is impossible. Well, not impossible but... anyway, you should try to fold..." Again she frowned, then she smiled. "Fold the foldspace... how was it that Will explained it... in quantum level everything that might happen has happened and everything is connected... or something like that... anyway, don't try to fold the space-time, just bring the already right way folded space-time in here... or something like that,"

I hope that there'd been a table in here. I so needed to bang my head on to something. Everyone except me seemed to know how to do this. I turned and started again. Right... don't fold the space, just bring the foldspace here... And my eyes widened when miraculously a wormhole appeared. Hopefully, it went where I wanted it to go. I turned back to her. "Thanks..." I couldn't leave her there, it was a vast empty place between realms and I had brought her there. "Go through it,"

She went through the wormhole, and I followed her into my office. The wormhole closed behind us. "So, how do you know these things?" I asked.

"I'm a witch," she said. "Or I used to be... I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," I said, a witch? And she knows how to dumb it up for me. "Wanna teach me?" I blurted out, okay, that was stupid, but Jarvis was SO bad teacher.

"Why not, it's not like I have anywhere to go to,"

"Actually you do have a place to go, but I think I can borrow you for a while," I said. "I'm Calliope Reaper-Jones,"

"Tara Maclay,"

I smiled and offered my hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you, Tara, now, what do you know about magic and energy?"

A strangely shy cocky smile crawled up on her lips as she shook my hand. "More than I know about portals," She said and showed her palm. "You can't create the energy, you have to," She frowned. "It doesn't work..."

"Oh that," I said. "You are not here, not really. You're kind of a ghost... who can touch, speak, eat, and people see you... never mind, it's kinda hard to explain," I sighed. "I never understood the physics of it,"

She nodded. "Me neither, but you don't need to. You just need to know how to do it... like the energy thing, it's like... picking up atom sized energy berries and gathering them into your palm, you just gather them with magic and your imagination,"

"Right..." I imagined picking up small atom sized pieces of energy-blueberries and gathered them on my palm. And soon there was a light ball over my hand. "Cool, I can do magic," I smirked at Tara. "I think this is a start of a long, and fruitful friendship..."


End file.
